


Crush

by MissEmotionallyMasochistic



Category: Dropout (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Another bad hentai fic, Begging, Bondage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Slightly - Freeform, Stomach Bulging, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmotionallyMasochistic/pseuds/MissEmotionallyMasochistic
Summary: “So, you either stop ogling my girlfriend or I'll have to put you in your place.” A wicked grin spread across the older’s face as he brought his hands up to crack his knuckles. Niimi had to do something quick or else he'd be limping home.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

“Quit staring at Reika, you little shit!” Niimi cowered against a tree as Joushima advanced on him. He had gone out for a quick walk through the woods, something he usually did on good nights like this one. And though he normally never wandered off the path, he had done so when seeing a cute bunny hop just over to the left of the dirt road. What he hadn't expected was to be stalked and then roughly shoved from behind, also causing the rabbit to flee. 

Niimi swallowed hard as Joushima stepped closer. The other male was double his size and could easily overpower him. With that in mind, the younger glanced around for something he could use for his defense, like a branch or rock, but there was nothing. 

“So, you either stop ogling my girlfriend or I'll have to put you in your place.” A wicked grin spread across the older’s face as he brought his hands up to crack his knuckles. Niimi had to do something quick or else he'd be limping home. So, without much thought, he blurted out,

“I-I was never staring at her!” Both paused in shock for a moment. Niimi felt so stupid, outing something like that. Truth was exactly that, he was never staring at Reika but at Joushima the whole time. He was just never interested in girls. He could feel his face burning up as they stood there in complete silence, and he was a little concerned he might pass out. A thought then struck him. With Joushima still unresponsive, maybe he could quickly run away. 

So, he slipped out from between the tree and his crush and went to bolt out. That is until a strong grip on his wrist stopped him, only to then yank him back so hard he was thrown to the ground, landing painfully on his stomach facing away from the other.

Groaning he lifted his face up, and looked behind at Joushima. The man had a smirk on his face, and was loosening his school tie. “Well then, If I'm what you want then I'll make this quick. After this, don't come near me.” 

He then fell to the ground on his knees, straddling Niimi’s hips, crotch pressed right up against his ass. Joushima tugged the tie off and proceeded to tie Niimi’s wrist together above his head. 

“Thankfully you've got a pretty nice body…” The older dragged his hand down Niimi’s sides, stopping once they reached his butt. The smaller clenched his eyes shut, scared of the other male, but judging by the throbbing in his pants, he was also excited. 

Joushima groped at Niimi’s ass, squeezing roughly. He was fascinated with how round and bouncy it was despite Niimi being male. He briefly thought fucking Niimi may be something he'd really enjoy. “I'll just get right to it then.” 

Niimi gasped when his pants were pulled off, along with his underwear. It was so sudden he hadn't expected it. Tears started to slip down his face at the thought of how this would be his first time. Taken from him by the boy he liked. He could then hear the sounds of Joushima undoing his belt, the metal jingling together, and then the zip of his pants. 

Niimi began sobbing when his cheeks were pulled apart to reveal his asshole, clean and throbbing. Joushima smirked at the sight, and slid a finger over it, chuckling when it throbbed harder and almost seemed to be trying to suck him in. “Someone is enjoying this, hm?” 

Niimi whimpered in response, shaking his head. “N-no….please…” 

“It's ok, I'll be quick with your punishment.” Joushima laughed as he lined his cock up with Niimi’s hole, and shoved inside. “Oh fuck, you're so goddamn tight!” 

Niimi screamed as Joushima's large cock pushed in, stretching his hole wide. He struggled against his bonds but ceased when his rapist smacked his ass. 

Joushima then set a punishing pace, his cock fucking in at a violent speed, making Niimi sob and beg him to stop. 

“PLEASE PLEASE! STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE STOP!” Tears soaked his face as he cried, but Joushima never let up. 

The older kept his pace violent, moaning and groaning at how good it felt to pound Niimi’s virgin asshole. He pulled all the way out before grabbing at Niimi’s sides and using them as leverage to pound back into Niimi’s abused hole. His dick slammed into him over and over, until it began jackhammering into the younger's prostate. 

“OH FUCK! NO, NOT THERE! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP MEEEEEE!” Niimi screamed as loud as he could as Joushima impaled him onto his cock, humping him him roughly like an animal in heat. At the new angle Joushima was plowing into Niimi’s sweet spot, causing the boy to arch his back almost painfully as he squealed and screamed with newfound pleasure. “J-JOU-OH-SHIMA-AAAAAAH! UH UH AH fuck FUCK! HELP ME!” 

Joushima gripped his sides harder as he chuckled into Niimi’s ear. “You fucking like that? I didn't know number one student Niimi was such a cockslut! I bet you love the feeling of my huge dick messing up your insides. Giving you the fuck you deserve! FUCK I'M CLOSE! NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!” 

Said male shoved in so hard suddenly it forced Niimi’s face into the dirt. His already violent pace grew more frantic and soon Joushima was nailing Niimi so hard he had trouble breathing with his constant screams of ecstasy. It was near inhuman how hard and fast Joushima fucked him. 

“AHHHH! AAAAAAAAH! JOU-JOUSHIMAAAAAAAAH! AAAGH! FUCKINGGODFUCKINGGODFUCK! FUCK YES!” Niimi was drowning ecstasy, his body quivering spasticity, mouth wide open and drooling, his tongue hanging out, and his eyes rolled back. “OOOOH! FFF-AAAAAAH-CK!” 

“THAT'S RIGHT YOU DIRTY CUMSLUT! SCREAM SOME MORE, NO ONE'S COMING! I'LL USE YOUR HOLE AS MY OWN CUM DUMPSTER! YOU'LL BE SO FULL ALL THE TIME YOU'LL FEEL LIKE YOU'D BURST!” 

Joushima's thrust were like some beast’s, the male pounding Niimi’s ass to a bruising point as he got closer and closer to climaxing. He shoved in and out of the younger's body, his dick slamming violently in and causing his stomach to bulge into the ground. Joushima didn't care though, he simply took hold of the boy's hips and pulled them into his thrusts, bouncing that delicious ass on his cock with fervor. “THAT'S IT, THAT'S IT, OH FUCK YEAH I'M GONNA CUM! FUCK THIS, I'LL POUND YOUR ASSHOLE EVERYDAY FROM NOW ON. I'LL LISTEN TO YOU SCREAM AS MY COCK DESTROYS YOUR HOLE! FUCKFUCKFUCKFUUUUUUUUUUCK!” 

Niimi gasped desperately as he felt Joushima's hot cum pour into his hole, splashing against his walls as it filled him. His ass was still bouncing against the older’s cock, and just as his entrance was given one final, vicious pound he was brought to his own orgasm. He released a scream, his loudest yet, and cum pistoned out of his dick with such a strong intensity that his body began to spasm uncontrollably. 

“SH-SHIMAAAAAAAH!!!” 

Niimi couldn't stay conscious after that. But before his vision went black, he vaguely heard the deep sound of his crush chuckling cruelly before whispering in his ear.

“I'm going to have so much fun with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post more? I've got a couple more for different hentai, and actual fandoms...


End file.
